Let's Kiss and Make up
by The UnKnown1913
Summary: Sasori and Deidara had a fight, a big fight. They're even contemplating to call off their relationship. But none of them actually want that, couldn't they just kiss and make up? Song-fic


**A/N:** Yes, this will very much indeed be a song-fic. A SasoDei song-fic that came to be with Kiss and Make up by Dua Lipa & Blackpink. If I get enough motivation, I might do a whole series of Blink songfics. I reaaally hope you enjoy this!

* * *

This is bad. This time Danna isn't just angry at me, no, he is overly _pissed_. Normally, this wouldn't affect me, but for some reason, this once feels different.

We haven't talked all morning. Sighing, I bang my head, hard. The noise so much like the one of an explosion helps me relax, so once again, I bang my head against the wall. After a while, I am calmed enough, so I walk to my danna's room door. I must admit it, I'm scared. This is no normal thing, so obviously I am more involved in this than I thought. A wave of dizziness makes me go back against the wall opposite to Danna's door and let myself fall against it, till I reach the floor in a mid seating position.

Sighing, I stand up.

"Hmph..."

Then a flashback of our fight comes to me and angered, I hit the wall several times, losing my control.

Everytime is the same old shit and I'm tired of talking! I know this time will be no different, I can almost feel myself saying the same old things already.

But this love, no, no _love_, but this relationship's important.

I turn my hand to see the restless mouth in there while I think.

_Danna, I don't wanna lose this fight, but more importantly, I don't wanna lose you this way, hmph..._

I feel like we are about to break up this weird thing we've had going on. If this is gonna end, I just wanna kiss and make up one last time. I want you to touch me like you touch nobody, as you put your hands all up on me, in that slow and sensual way, being patient in one of the only things you take your time on.

Even though, you've never said it, I know if the end is coming upon us, you would, and I'd be tired of hearing sorry, even if it were for the first time.

_Can't we just kiss and make up, how about we leave all this angst party? leave all this behind us and move on. Hmph... 'Cause all I want is you up on me._

Tired of hearing the sorry that probably would never come. I just want us to kiss and make up.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

I know the brat is outside of my room. Not only because I feel his chakra or because his lust and kind of murder intent is blatantly obvious. Not even because I can hear his continuous muttered nasal _hmph_'s or agitated steps lurking outside. Somehow, after all this time together as partners, we have developed some kind of sixth sense for knowing when the other is nearby. _You're still not able to leave. _I sigh while turning my eyes.

_What are you doing?_

We have always known this. Someday it will be over, we can't keep it going forever.

I know when to leave.

Our broken relationship, is unable to fix again.

I sigh again. If he is not going to let things cool off, it might be time for us to discuss this or end it.

But I don't want you to say a word, there is no end.

As I open the door and step outside I can't stop the feeling that we really are about to break up. But against reason, when I see your mildly angered partly scared face, I just want to kiss and make up one last time. I want you to touch this puppet senseless body, like you touch nobody. Put your restless hands all up on me and take us into one of our several dances we can dance all night long.

I _am_ tired of hearing sorry, you've said it way to many times.

Several thoughts are plaguing my mind, all surrounding just one: Couldn't we just kiss and make up?

How about we leave this party of ridiculous statements?

Seeing you, all flustered over something that could have been nothing, all I want is you up on me.

_I am tired of hearing you say sorry._

My body moves alone, I walk the distance from the door of my room to you and when I come back to myself, we are kissing.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Danna stepped out of his room. It didn't take him long. It's not surprising, he is very good at sensing me, even when I'm hiding.

We just stare at each other for what seems like the longest time, until we are kissing.

That came so suddenly, I melt into it.

But I have to stop, this is not what we need.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

For a moment, the most ridiculous thought has overcome me. _You alone is enough. _I don't want anything else but for us to stay together.

The brat stops, and steps back so he can look me to the eye. He snorts.

"So tell me, Danna, can we work this whole thing out? Hmph..."

Work this whole thing out. Wasn't it obvious what I wanted the moment I kissed him? I roll my eyes.

"Brat, don't waste my time." With this, I kiss him. "Do it just like..." _the thrill of_ "the first time you met me."

I snort in my mind, repeating his words _"So tell me, Danna, can we work this whole thing out? Hmph..."_

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

I feel shivers go all around my body, lust coming to wake up my senses.

We will really work this whole thing out.

Kiss and make up.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Touch me like you touch nobody, put your hands all up on me.

I'm glad I didn't let you say it, I'm tired of hearing sorry.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Kiss and make up._ That's the only thought in my head while we are kissing each other. My hands going up to reach his collar and tug him closer.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_How about we leave this party?_ I use one of my hands to take him to my room, using the other to close the door behind us as I pull our bodies to the bed. Because, all I want is you up on me. Knowing the _need_ you have, that no one can fulfill as I do...

I'm not a patient person, I'm tired of hearing sorry.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Kiss and make up._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Kiss and make up.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Kiss and make up._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Kiss and make up.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Kiss and make up._

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Kiss and make up.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_Kiss and make up._  
Kiss and make up.  
_Kiss and make up..._

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone~ Hope you liked it!

PS: Just so you know, on Sasori's part, I don't really think he has sexual needs or something like that, but I do believe he is overly thrilled on Deidara's constant need of release as the teen he is. Specially being _him_ the one who helps him, a senseless puppet body. And Deidara just likes that his physical needs are the only ones that matter, so all the pleasure goes to him. They have a strange physical-emotional bond.


End file.
